Who Are You To Me?
by PurpleStar1985
Summary: Updated for corrections. Harry discovers something shocking about his family through reading his mother's diaries. Set in 6th year. Slight OoTP spoilers.
1. Apologies and Letters

Title: Who Are You To Me?

Author: Angel Of Darkness 4585

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry discovers something shocking about his family through reading his mother's diaries. Set in 6th year. Slight OoTP spoilers.

Author's notes: This story is not slash. It will focus on the relationship between two males later on, but it is not slash. I welcome complimentary reviews, and constructive criticism, but please don't even bother to flame me, I have no time for flamers.

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to bother with this, everyone knows, but just in case- I don't own any characters that you recognise. I'm just borrowing them for my own stories. If you don't recognise a character from HP, it might just belong to me.

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter One

Harry Potter hated the world. That had been his attitude ever since his last encounter with Voldemort, when Sirius had........he couldn't even bring himself to think it, let alone say it. How could the world have taken his precious godfather away? Harry had cried many a tear over the events, tears for his godfather, tears for his friends, for getting them involved, and tears for himself. But he cried silently, never making a sound. He didn't want to anger the only family he had left.

When he had got into the Dursley's car at the beginning of the summer, they had quizzed him, asking him about those 'weird people' they'd had to be seen with. It was strange, they'd left him alone pretty much all summer, hadn't given him so many chores to do, and his aunt, especially, was actually being nice. Harry was a bit apprehensive because of this, were they just doing it to avoid the wrath of the Order, or did they actually mean it?

Right now, Harry was lying on his bed, doing nothing. It was his birthday in 3 hours, and he'd decided to go to bed early, and write some letters. He meant to write to Remus, and he'd had the intention of writing to Professor Snape, to apologise for what he had done. He sighed, and decided to write to Snape first.

_July 30th _

_To Professor Snape._

_I know you're probably wondering why I am writing to you, I'm kind of wondering myself. Well, the main reason I have for writing is to apologise for interfering in your private memories. What I did was uncalled for, and I can understand why you were angry with me. I guess I just have a habit of putting my nose into other people's business, but I know this does not excuse what I did. I hope you can forgive me._

_I would also like you to know I have been practising my Occulumency, I still don't quite have it right, but I am getting better._

_I hope you are having a good summer._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, and spoke gently to her. "I want you to take this to professor Snape, okay?" Hedwig looked at him as if to say 'Professor Snape? Are you kidding?' But she flew out of the window anyway.

Harry then sat down to write to Remus, he knew this would be a hard letter to write. Both seemed loath to write anything that may upset the other, so their letters had been rather wooden. Harry wanted to ask questions, rather than skirting around the issue. He decided that it was time to ask questions.

_July 30th_

_Dear Remus_

_Hi! Hope you are well, I'm so bored here! No-one is giving me a hard time, which is great, but to be honest, sometimes when I was being argued with, it was a little more exciting. I didn't expect them to change overnight, but it seems that has happened. Maybe it was Moody's threats that did it!_

_Anyway, how are you? I mean really? I know I've asked about your health, but I mean about.....what happened. I'm tired of not mentioning it, I need to talk about it or I might go mad. _

_It still hurts so much, Remus. I loved him like a father, brother, godfather and friend all rolled into one, and now that's gone. It was taken away from me. I know how you must be feeling without even asking, he was one of your best friends._

_I still don't know how to describe how I feel. All I know is that it's raw pain. I keep crying, a trait that annoyed me about someone I liked at school. It seems hypocritical. I ended up not liking her because she kept crying (she lost a loved one at the end of fourth year) and here I am doing the same thing. Is that wrong?_

_I hope you don't mind me asking you lots of questions, I feel you are now the only person I care about enough to ask things to. Does that make sense?_

_Anyway, I hope you write back before long, and maybe we will see each other soon._

_Harry_

Harry wasn't able to send that letter yet, obviously Hedwig had to deliver the letter to Snape and get back. He looked at the clock. 9:45. Harry decided to go to sleep, leaving his window open so that Hedwig could get in.


	2. Harry's Birthday

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Two

Harry woke up at around 7, to find quite a few owls on his desk, jostling for space. He saw Hedwig in the middle of the group of owls, and a black owl beside her. He noticed Snape's meticulous handwriting on that letter. He sent Snape's owl back to its owner after thanking it and giving it a treat. He saw Hermione's owl, and Ron's owl, and another owl he didn't recognise. He opened the parcel that Hermione's owl was holding. It was a book called 'Spells Every Wizard Should Know'. Harry smiled. Hermione always seemed to know what he would like, as did Ron. He read Hermione's card.

_Harry_

_Happy Birthday!! I hope you like the present; there are references to Occulumency in it, which I thought would help with your studies._

_See you soon._

_Hermione xxx_

Harry wrote a short note back, asking about meeting up in Diagon Alley, and sent Hermione's owl back.

Ron had given him a set of items from Fred and George's shop, which Harry thought might come in handy some time. He wrote Ron a note and returned that owl.

Harry looked at the last owl. He didn't know who it was from, it wasn't an owl he knew. He opened the card, and read the contents, before looking at the present.

_Harry_

_We hope you like this present, although it may upset you a little. Hope to come to see you today, so we will talk then. Hope they're treating you ok._

_From Remus, Moody, Tonks, and the rest of the Order._

Harry opened his present. It was another photo album, he already had a couple. Some of the pictures were muggle style, some wizard style. Many were of Harry as a baby, and his godfather. Harry's eyes filled with tears again, it just wasn't fair. He flipped through the rest of the pictures, looking at each one to see who he knew. He was surprised when he came across a picture of himself being held by his aunt, he would have to ask her about that. There were other pictures of baby Harry with his parents and Sirius, and a rare one of himself and Remus. Harry smiled at his gift, and placed it carefully in his trunk with the other albums.

He slowly wandered downstairs to get breakfast. Opening the kitchen door, he noticed the three members of his family sat around the table. In the fourth place, there was a parcel. Harry stared at it, gobsmacked. Could it be a present from his aunt and uncle? He sat down at the table, aware that three pairs of eyes were watching him. Looking at the tag, he wanted to capture this moment forever. His aunt, uncle and cousin had actually got him a birthday present.

Harry looked at the card on top of the present.

_Harry_

_These belonged to your mother, they were found the other day. We hope you like reading them._

_The Dursley family._

Harry was in serious danger of a heart attack. He looked up to see three faces staring at him.

"Thank you." They knew it was not just for the present, it was for everything nice they'd done over the past few weeks.

Harry opened the box to find four books, each a different colour. His aunt saw his perplexed look, and explained.

"They were your mother's diaries, from the year she left school to the year she died."

Harry placed them carefully into the box again, and smiled at his family. "Thanks. I'll look after them carefully."

With that, he stood, and took the box back up to his room. He intended to sit and read some of his mother's books, but he then noticed the reply from Snape, still sitting on his desk. He picked it up, and sat at his desk.

_To Mr Potter_

_Thank you for your letter, it was unexpected. I accept your apology; I think I may have over-reacted slightly when I discovered you that day, but I will put it behind me. I will expect you to keep the information to yourself however, as you said yourself, what you saw were my private memories._

_I am glad you are practising; I am willing to tutor you again when you return after the summer._

_See you in September_

_Professor Snape_

Harry read the letter, and decided to write back, he felt compelled to; he had some things to get off his chest. Grabbing the nearest writing implements he had, which happened to be lined paper and a biro, he sat down to write.

_To Professor Snape_

_Thanks for writing back. Again, I expect you are wondering why I am replying. I just had a couple of things I wanted to say._

_The first is relating to my previous letter. I saw in your memories the things my father did to you in school, I must say I felt disgusted. I had always thought my father to be a kind man, obviously, I was mistaken. I had never heard about that side of him._

_My godfather said something about it when I spoke to him, something about you all only being young, but embarrassing someone in that way is wrong no matter how much fun it might seem to the person who is causing the embarrassment._

_I've always felt you hated me for the things my father did. Do I remind you of him? I can understand you hating my father, after all, the things he did to you (I imagine there are more events similar to the one I witnessed) were inexcusable, but I ask you to remember I am not my father, I am me._

_That brings me to my second point. I would like to propose an idea- why don't we make a truce? I am willing to be more civil to you and pay more attention in classes if you will be civil to me, and not resent me for the things my father did._

_Of course your memories will be kept private, only we will know about them. I'm not about to go telling people things like that._

_See you in September. Oh, and please stop calling me Mr Potter, it sounds too grown up!_

_Harry Potter_


	3. Visiting

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Three

Author's note. I have no idea how old Harry's parents were when they were killed, so please don't review and tell me I have it wrong.

Harry was waiting all day for his visit and also a reply from Professor Snape. The aforementioned letter arrived minutes before Remus arrived. Harry hadn't got around to giving Remus his letter, so he did this before opening the letter from his professor.

_To Harry (It seems very strange calling you that)_

_Thank you for your second letter. I had no doubts that you would keep my memories quiet, I was merely reminding you. _

_You didn't hear about that side of your father because I'm the only one who bears a grudge, and I must admit that, yes, I did tend to take my anger and pain out on you._

_You do remind me of your father, you look like him. This is one reason I carried my grudge over to you, something I should not have done. You resemble your father so much, and to me, it seemed as if there was another James Potter, back to make my life a misery again. I will have to make myself remember that you and your father are separate people, and I will try to be more civil to you this year._

_I think it is time for a truce; we have been enemies for too long. 5 years is a long time to dislike someone. But, then again, I have been holding a grudge against your father for about 22 years now. I think it's time I let go of that particular grudge._

_Unfortunately you are beginning to grow up, you must get used to it._

_Anyway Harry, I must go now. I will see you in September, when we will begin our truce (although re-reading this letter it seems that we have already began to establish a friendly relationship.)_

_Severus Snape_

Harry smiled at his letter. Finally Snape was willing to strike a truce. He re-read the letter, and decided that he should go back downstairs.

Remus, Alastor Moody and Tonks were sat downstairs, with a rather wary Dursley Family. After all, Moody had threatened Vernon before they left the station in June. Harry entered, and was immediately bear-hugged by the three members of the Order who had visited.

They sat around for a few hours, not really talking about anything in particular, just enjoying each other's company. It began to get late, and by 6pm, Moody and Tonks had to leave. Remus stayed behind for a moment when they left.

"Thanks for your letter Harry." Harry nodded. Both could see the pain in the other's eyes. Remus opened his arms and Harry fell gratefully into them. There were no words spoken, but each felt their heartache lift slightly.

Remus was slightly teary-eyed when he and Harry pulled apart. His voice almost cracked as he spoke. "Look after yourself, and if you ever need me, just owl. You know where I am."

Harry nodded, and wiped his eyes. Remus opened the living room door, and stepped into the hall.

"Thanks for having us." he said to the Dursleys. Harry opened the front door, and watched Remus walk away.

Wandering into the kitchen, he sat down heavily at the table, in front of a plate of food. He looked at it, was it true that his family had managed to cook a meal for themselves? While he was living there? It was possible, it had never happened before, but it was possible.

After washing up, he decided to go upstairs and look over his presents again. Also he had to write back to Snape.

_To Professor Snape,_

_Hi again. I have just had the best birthday at this house for as long as I can remember. I actually got presents, and I didn't have to cook dinner, for the first time ever. I had a couple of people visit as well._

_I hope your day was good._

_I can understand you having a grudge against my dad, but, like you say, 22 years is a long time. That means you had a grudge against him since about your sixth year? That's quite a while. I'm working this out from the fact that my parents were 21 when they died. That was 15 years ago. I hope this is correct._

_My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin got me the best present. They found diaries that belonged to my mum, one for each year from when she left school, to when she died. I can't wait to read them. I bet they're interesting._

_I suppose I must go now, its getting late, I want to read for a while before I go to sleep, so I should go._

_See you soon._

_Harry_

Professor Snape was surprised when yet another letter from Harry came through his window.

Reading the letter, he smiled. It was quite pleasant, this being nice thing. He should do it more often. He then re-read the third paragraph of his student's letter.

"You have no idea how interesting they will be Harry." Snape said with sorrow.


	4. Startling Revelations

Who Are You To Me?

Author's note – I apologise for taking so long to update, I had severe writers block. But I've written a few more chapters, so hopefully they will be posted soon.

Thank you to all my reviewers – HecateDeMort, Munch Bunch Mummy, wanderingwolf, Mikee, Kemenran, shiroiryu144, hermionegreen, Mystical Witch, RPG Obsessed Book Worm, Calmnla, space catdet, Lily-Snape UK, and HoneyBee 80. Thank you all so much!

Chapter Four

# # Any writing between these two sets of symbols indicates that it is an extract from Lily Potter's Diary.

Harry was just beginning his mother's third diary; it had taken a long time to read the first two. He was now taken back to December 1980...

# December 12th 1980

Diary, I have done something terrible. I could not write about it before now, as I hoped to forget it ever happened, but I cannot forget now. I was unfaithful to James, Diary. It happened at the end of October. I feel so bad about it, and even worse now, as I have recently found out that I am expecting a baby.

This should be the happiest time of my life, but I have so much guilt that it is tearing me up. I cannot confess my secret to anyone, so you, Diary, will become my confidante.

I am so scared that someone will find out that James may not be the father of my child. I will have to just continue the pretence, and hope that no one else knows. The only other person that will know will be the man I slept with, and I hope that he does not tell anyone about our affair.

I must go now Diary, but I will write again soon.

Lily xx #

Harry was shocked. His father may not be his true father? Who could be the 'other man' that his mother talked of? Harry only flicked through the diary from that point, his eyes skimming pages, looking out for names of men his mother might have slept with. After reading through until May 1981, Harry was satisfied that it was not Sirius, or Remus. Those were the only two men really mentioned. Harry continued reading.

# June 25th 1981

It is now only 4 weeks until my baby is due, and so far, everyone still thinks it is James' baby. I have found a spell that will change my baby's features so that he or she grows up to look like James. This will last forever, it is irreversible. If the baby is born and he/she looks like the other man, I shall do the spell immediately. It is wandless magic, which I thank God that I am able to do.

I am also lucky that babies don't really look different until at least two days after they are born. I will do the spell however my baby looks, that way he or she will grow up to look like James, which, considering his looks, is not at all a bad thing.

Anyway, Diary, I must leave again now. I have to be at the doctor's in 30 minutes.

Lily xx #

Harry had to flick a few pages forward until he came to July 31st; he was still unable to believe what he was reading.

# July 31st 1981

My baby boy is here Diary, he is adorable! James has gone home to get some sleep, and I was able to perform my spell without any mishaps.

Harry is gorgeous; he has my green eyes, and black hair, like his father. I knew the moment I saw him that James is not a father, Sev..... ( I cannot write his name, I just can't, there are too many memories) is. I haven't seen him since January. He knows of course, but I have sworn him to secrecy. The reason I knew? Harry's nose of course. He now has a cute little button nose, only slightly smaller now than when he was born a few hours ago, but hopefully it will resemble James'.

Diary, I am yawning already, I must leave again.

Lily xx #

Harry was in shock. He knew who his father was, and he was unable to comprehend it. He thought it over once more. Why would his mother sleep with Snape, why had Snape never told him, why had no one ever told him?

Harry slammed the book shut, angrily, and grabbed a piece of paper to write a letter.

_To Professor Snape,_

_Or, should that be 'Dad'? Why has no one ever told me that you are my father, did no one else know? As you can probably guess, I'm very angry with you and my mother, I can't believe you never told me, I would have thought that would have been something else to torture me with over the past 5 years._

_I can't believe that I do still have a living relative, one who has never locked me away, starved me for days, terrified me as a child, and everything else that has happened in my life. Why did you never try to protect me, surely you and Dumbledore knew what went on in this house?_

_Shall I tell you? I'm sure you'd rather not know, but let's say that ever since I could walk, talk and do other things for myself, I have done everything for my 'family'. I ironed their clothes, (Remind me to show you the scar on my foot from when I was 4 years old and dropped the iron.) I cooked their meals, I washed, dusted, and did everything else that a house elf may do._

_I think I shall have to send you this letter and await your reply; I'm still slightly in shock, and still very cross._

_Harry_


	5. Explaining

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Five

'Dissimulare' is Italian, it means 'Conceal'

Big thanks to my reviewers – HecateDeMort, hermionegreen, Incensio Lady, and bob.

Severus received Harry's letter the next day, and sighed. He'd known, of course, but he had never told anyone. No one knew, except for himself, and now Harry. That was one of the reasons he'd always hated James. James got to look after a gorgeous baby, a baby he'd always thought was his, when, really, Lily should have been with Harry's real father.

He'd always known why he was miserable, he should have been able to tell people, let them know Harry was his son; he would have been able to look after him instead of those damn muggles. It angered him that Albus had allowed those muggles to keep Harry. He knew, of course he knew, Harry was treated badly. You'd have to be a fool not to notice the telltale bruises Harry always came back to school with in September. And an idiot not to notice how much the boy ate at the beginning and end of the year.

Severus had always called his son by his last name in class, although it had angered him, Potter should not have been his last name, and he shouldn't have a grudge against him. But, in his head, Severus always called him Harry. He'd even began to call him Harry in his letters. But, would they now have to start again? He would prefer that. But, first, he had a letter to write.

_Harry,_

_Yes, it is true, you are my son. No one ever told you because no one ever knew. You and I are the only 2 people to know. I'm sorry I never told you, I never told you because I carried a grudge against you and James. A grudge against you because I couldn't have you when your parents died, and a grudge against James because he got to be there for the first year of your life._

_I'm very sorry for everything that you have gone through in your life; you are a very brave person. Of course I knew what went on at that place, it was obvious. I can't quite explain why I never came to rescue you; Albus always told me that you would be fine; I guess he's just blind to these things sometimes._

_I do want to know what went on in your house, so that the muggles may get the punishment they deserve._

_I regret missing out on the first 11 years of your life, I could never really ask Albus, as he would have guessed something was not right. I did not want to add to your ever-increasing fame, which I'm sorry you had to endure._

_I also apologise for any hurt I may have caused over the years, I hope that you understand that I am still thought of, at least by Voldemort (I, unlike most others, am not afraid of his name) as one of his minions, when, as you know, I am not. I have to keep up the pretence of hating you._

_I also want you to know, strange as it may seem, that I have always loved you, I have always thought of you as my son. I loved you every time I took points from your house, I loved you every time I gave you detention, and I loved you every time I hurt you._

_I hope you can forgive me for never telling you, and I also hope that we can begin to improve our relationship. I plan to inform Professor Dumbledore of these revelations, as long as you agree. Please let me know as soon as possible._

_Severus_

He sent the letter back with Hedwig, Harry would get it that same day. He also began to think about the last two weeks of his holiday. Maybe Harry would agree to visit, and stay for a couple of weeks. He would have to ask Harry in his next letter.

He would have to let Albus know if Harry was to be taken from the Dursley's, and where he was going to go. He began to plan a letter to Dumbledore, informing him of what had been discovered.

_August 15th_

_Albus,_

_I am sorry to disturb you in the middle of the summer holidays, but I have some news you may wish to hear._

_I am planning to remove Harry Potter from his home in 3 days time (Tuesday) if he consents to this. I will be bringing him back to my house for the remaining 14 days of the summer holidays, until school begins again._

_The reason behind my decision is as follows. I do not know if you were aware that Harry is my son. Harry only found out yesterday, I can only assume it was from his mother's diary. I have known since I first learned of Lily's pregnancy._

_I am not sure how it is that he looks like James; I can think of only one spell that Lily could have performed, the 'Dissimulare' spell, which would have made Harry resemble a person of Lily's choice, in this case, James._

_I ask that you do not inform ANYONE of this information; we will discuss it when I return to Hogwarts._

_Severus_


	6. Questions

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Six

'Dissimulare' is Italian, it means 'Conceal'.

A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers: HermioneGreen, HecateDeMort, Shania Maxwell, insanechildfanfic, lillinfields, Padawan Jan-AQ, Mikee and Lady Lily3.

I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the update, I've been concentrating on some other fics, but I aim to update my HP fics more!

A couple of you mentioned the owl post being intercepted, and to be quite honest, I hadn't thought about that at all... I'm sorry. I still don't have an explanation...

I've also finally figured out html tagging, which you will notice in this chapter onwards.

Anyway, on with chapter six!

Harry looked up as Hedwig flew through his window; she was carrying a piece of rolled parchment.

He opened the letter, and immediately read the bottom of it; he didn't want Snape to use 'Dad' or anything yet, that would be weird. He read the paragraph about letting Dumbledore know, so he immediately wrote a quick reply, stating that Severus could let Dumbledore know, and he would send a longer reply later.

Harry read the letter through twice. He felt so confused. The person he'd thought was his father wasn't his father, but his professor, a man he had never liked, was? He needed to tell someone but he knew he couldn't, that or he wouldn't.

Harry had to think before replying to the letter. He decided to take a walk while he thought of everything he had discovered.

Walking around Privet Drive, Harry thought about how his life was going to change.

The first thing he realised was that his relationship with his professor was never going to be the same again. Would he be expected to move into the dungeons with his father? Or could he stay with his friends?

The second thing that Harry thought about was his friends. Yes, they'd stood by him with other things, but would this news be too shocking for them? He didn't want them to reject him.

Harry suddenly realised another thing. Ever since he'd been at Hogwarts, people had always told him how much he looked like James Potter, his father up until yesterday. How was that explained? It was only when he reached his room that he vaguely remembered something in his mother's diary about a spell. He grabbed the diary, and flipped through. There it was again. '_I have found a spell that will change my baby's features so that he or she grows up to look like James.'_

Looking towards his desk, Harry found another letter from Severus, asking if he wanted to go and stay with him for the last 2 weeks of the holidays. Harry pondered this for a while, before he sat down at his desk, and began a letter.

_To Severus (It still feels too surreal to call you Dad, I hope this is ok)_

_I have given your letter a lot of thought, and I think I can forgive you. I'm still hurt that you never came to get me, but I understand why, I think Professor Dumbledore wants to pretend everything is alright sometimes, when it clearly isn't._

_I'm not really sure what to call myself; do you think I should keep my surname for now?_

_I'm glad someone else isn't afraid to say Voldemort's name. What happens if he finds out? Does that mean we are both in even more danger?_

_I will tell you everything to do with the Dursley's when I see you next, although, they haven't been too bad this summer, I think it was Moody's threats that did it – he told them that if they didn't hear from me every 3 days they'd be round to see if everything was okay. So far, they haven't had to visit, my uncle and aunt (unfortunately from my mother's side, they are still my relatives) have been letting me send post via owl._

_I would like to come and stay with you, although isn't it a little dangerous? We could meet in Diagon Alley on Tuesday and go from there._

_Anyway, let me know about Tuesday, I will see you soon._

_Harry_

_PS, is it safe for me to tell anyone, or should I wait a while?_

Harry began to look forward to Tuesday, he had to meet Ron and Hermione anyway, it was a good excuse to leave then.

Harry looked at Snape's owl, sitting on his desk. He gave it an owl treat, and asked it to take the letter back to Severus.

He then sat down to wait for the reply, which, if he knew Severus, would arrive in about 30 minutes, his owl was fast.

A short reply arrived a little while later.

_Harry,_

_Diagon Alley is too dangerous, definitely, I assume you were meeting your friends there? I'll sort something out, are you happy travelling by portkey? I might sort that out._

_I'll send a longer letter later._

_Severus _

Let me know what you thought! I know it may seem that Harry has accepted the news rather quickly, but I think he's old enough not to argue it, when he knows something like this isn't going to be a lie.


	7. Plans and more letters

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Seven

'Dissimulare' is Italian, it means 'conceal'

A/N – Hi! So, I have returned to this story after...um...7 months...ooops. I have been in America for 3 of those though, and time before that was spent preparing. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting!

Thanks to my chapter 6 reviewers! – HermioneGreen, Jennifer, Ice Petals, Sarahamanda, lillinfields, stacia, linky2, ladyvoldermort, Melissa Jooty, HecateDeMort, Unseen Watcher, Melanie, krr84 and t.a.g.0

Harry read the short note, and felt a knot tie itself in his stomach. He hated portkeys with a fierce passion, he had hoped Severus would remember that. He decided to write a note back.

_Severus,_

_I'm not overly fond of portkeys, but I will use one if there is no other way to get to your house. Where exactly do you live anyway?_

_Harry_

Calling Hedwig, he cast a small glamour charm upon her; the charm meant he could change her colouring, in the hope that people wouldn't notice the pure white owl flying back and forth, and become suspicious. He had been using the charm for a while now, ever since he had found the charm in the book Hermione had given him for his birthday. He then sent her on her way.

When Severus received the letter, he suddenly remembered why Harry hated portkeys. How could he have forgotten that? He had to think of another way. He could meet Harry in Diagon Alley, he supposed, although he might have to use a glamour charm on himself. Then he could use his car from the muggle side of Diagon Alley to his house. He didn't want to have to do things the muggle way, but if it was the only option.......

_Harry,_

_Sorry, a portkey was a thoughtless idea on my part. I figured we'd have to do things the muggle way, which means meeting in Diagon alley after all. To prevent any danger, or extra interest, I will use a glamour charm on myself, although I will send those details tomorrow evening._

_I'm sure you can leave your trunk and other things stored in the Leaky Cauldron._

_I'm going to send this, then I will write you a proper letter when my owl returns._

_Severus_

Harry was slightly surprised that Severus was willing to meet in Diagon Alley, but he didn't really think anything else of it. He just wanted to go already. It wasn't that he wasn't having a good summer, but many weeks in the same place got very tedious. He'd even finished all of his homework. He put a CD on, and laid back on his bed. Without realising it, he started to drift off to sleep.

An hour later, he was woken by an owl at his window. It was from Ron.

_Harry_

_Hope you're well. Are you still meeting us in Diagon Alley on Tuesday? Hermione's staying here now until the start of term. Mum said to ask if you wanted to come and stay as well. We'll be in Diagon Alley from 11am on Tuesday, let us know where we can meet you._

_See you Tuesday._

_Ron_

As soon as he'd read Ron's letter, Severus' owl flew through the open window. Harry hoped there was some mention of whether he could tell his friends or not.

_Harry_

_I understand about the 'Dad' thing, you can call me Severus for the time being, until you feel comfortable with 'Dad'. Also I think you should keep the surname Potter for now._

_I think you can probably tell Ron and Hermione, as long as you tell them they mustn't tell anyone else, and you tell them the news somewhere private._

_I have sent Professor Dumbledore an owl, letting him know that you will be staying with me from Tuesday, and I also told him why. He still hasn't replied, so I don't know whether he knew or not._

_I have some books about the charm your mother used on you. I don't know how much information she wrote in her diary, but I believe you have the 'Dissimulare' charm cast upon you. This charm is irreversible_

_I don't think we are in much more danger than we are anyway. The only thing we will have to be careful of is Voldemort finding out, because it could be an easier way to get to you, through me. I only hope that he will never find out._

_With regards to Tuesday, I will use a glamour charm on myself, I will be wearing muggle clothing of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, on the table nearest the stairs, at 4:30pm. If anyone (other than Ron and Hermione) sees you with me and wonders who I am, we will tell them I am your second cousin. How are you planning to get to Diagon Alley on Tuesday?_

_I will see you then._

_Severus._

While Harry was reading his letter from his father, the latter was receiving a letter from the headmaster.

_Severus,_

_I did not know the news you have told me, but thank you for sharing it with me. I have researched concealing charms, and I agree that Harry had had the effects of Dissimulare put upon him._

_I will allow Harry to stay at your house, mainly because you have so many protective spells upon your house. I also believe that you and Harry will be able to get to know each other, this time without prejudice._

_I will see you on September 1st. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me._

_Albus_


	8. Finally Face to Face

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Eight

A/N – thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter-

HecateDeMort – thanks!

Leggylover03- thanks!

Phoenix 5 – thanks! And your English is very good!

ShadowedHand- thank you so much for reviewing each chapter individually!

Okay, so I have reposted the previous chapters of this story, and I believe I have addressed the two problems people mentioned in reviews: the owl post being intercepted, and Harry wondering why he looks like James. Thanks to people who pointed these out. Please let me know what you all think, and if there is anything else I need to reconsider.

Harry wrote two letters on Monday night, one to Ron, and one to Severus.

_Ron,_

_Will see you tomorrow at 11, outside Gringotts? I'm unable to come and stay I'm afraid, I'll explain tomorrow. Say hi to Hermione for me._

_Harry_

Harry felt nervous about telling his best friends his news. Hermione would probably be shocked, but then understanding, but Ron could be a bit hotheaded at times, and Harry had visions of Ron storming off when he heard what Harry had to say. But he decided to leave his fears for a while, and reply to his father.

_Severus_

_I'm planning to tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow, I'm really nervous about their reactions. I think Hermione will be ok after the initial shock, but I'm not so sure about Ron. I think the thing is, we've never been fans of...well, you, for the past 5 years, and they both might have trouble with the news. I hope they'll be ok though._

_I'll have to wait until tomorrow to read about the charm, I don't have any books with that charm in, I've checked._

_Anyway, I will see you tomorrow, at 4:30._

_Harry._

Harry was very excited, he tried to sleep, but was unable to. He didn't want to put any music on and disturb his family; he didn't want to spoil what had been his best summer so far by making anyone mad.

Harry lay awake until about 2am, just thinking about his summer. He couldn't believe what had happened to him in the past few weeks. He started to get butterflies in his stomach; tomorrow he would get to meet his real father for the first time. The past 5 years didn't really count, as he didn't know that Severus was his father. And they'd pushed all grudges aside now, they could start again. Harry wondered what he should do when they met the next day? Hug? Shake hands? Just stand there? Harry slowly started to doze off, these thoughts still running round in his head.

Severus was thinking about these things as well before he went to bed on Monday. He was nervous about the meeting, and having his son in the house for the first time. He'd had a room for Harry ever since he'd been born, hoping that Lily would tell James the truth, and that she and Harry would come to live with him. Somewhere inside him, deep down, he'd known it wasn't possible, but he'd always silenced that voice, telling him it would never happen.

He'd had to change the room around somewhat though. He now had to have a room suitable for a teenager, not a baby. He had many things in the room that he hoped Harry would like, a lot of them muggle. He lived in the Muggle world for many reasons; electricity had been one of them. Also the fact that he could still do magic, because most muggles were too self absorbed to notice, whereas Muggle items wouldn't work in the Wizarding world.

Severus sat in bed, and tried to take his mind off the events that the following day held by reading. When that didn't work, he just closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Neither Harry nor Severus got a lot of sleep that night, both were nervous, Harry was excited as well. Severus was also a little excited, but he was damned if anyone would find that out.

Harry arrived, laden with his trunk, and other belongings, outside the Leaky Cauldron, shortly before 11am the next morning. Tom met him inside, and told him where to store his things. Harry did so, and then went outside to gain access to Diagon Alley.

The first thing he had to do was to go to Gringotts, to meet his friends, and take some money from his vault.

Harry was close to the wizarding bank when he saw a blur of a person running towards him, before Hermione threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back; he always loved these moments when he saw his friends for the first time after a long summer. Ron hugged him after Hermione had done so, and then punched him, in a friendly way, on the arm.

The trio spent a couple of hours shopping, and then they went for lunch, with the rest of the Weasley's, which was, as usual, a memorable event.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished, Harry led them to a quiet spot in Diagon Alley, he had to tell them his news, it was now or....well, not never, but he had to do it now.

"Um.... I said I'd tell you why I couldn't stay for the next couple of weeks, and I will." Harry paused, trying to think of the best way to tell them. "Well, I'm actually going to stay with someone else; I'm meeting them this afternoon."

Hermione looked at him, a worried look on her face, before quietly speaking. "Who are you staying with?"

"Um.... my.... father." Harry looked at his two best friends, almost knowing what they were going to say.

"Harry, mate," Ron paused, looking at Harry like he was stupid, "I hate to break it to you, but your father's gone."

Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, who looked confused. "No, James Potter is gone, my actual father is alive. My mum had an affair with someone else she knew, but she didn't want James to know."

"But," Ron looked baffled by the revelation, "How come you look so much like James?"

"A spell. A spell called 'Dissimulare'. That would ensure I looked like James for ever, it can't be reversed."

Hermione was the first to speak. "So, Harry, who is your father then?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this, it's...well, it'll be a bit weird at first. But...." He paused, and took a deep breath, before lowering his voice. "My real father is...Snape." There, he'd said it. He looked at two of the most important people in his life, gauging their reactions.

Ron looked disgusted, and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. He had anticipated this, and just sat quietly, waiting for one of them to speak.

"That's..." Ron looked lost for words.

"Just remember it was my mother's decision to be with him. I couldn't exactly choose my father. Please don't judge me." Harry's voice was quiet, almost apologetic.

"Why didn't you say anything to us before?" Hermione sounded slightly confused, but she seemed to be taking the news better than Ron, who was now pale, and looked like he would be sick.

"Because I only just found out myself recently. There are only five living people who know about this. Me, Severus, Dumbledore, and you two. And you're not to say a word to anyone, ok?" Harry knew they wouldn't tell anyone, but he just had to reiterate the point.

He continued. "I received some diaries that my mother kept between her leaving school and being killed. The Dursleys gave them to me for my birthday. It was all in there. She was so scared that I wasn't James' son, she had to do the spell on me the moment she was alone with me after I was born. She spent seven and a half months worrying about whose baby I was. She knew the moment I was born."

Hermione looked very interested in his story, and Ron's cheeks were returning to their normal colour, he didn't look quite so ill now.

"So, is that it?" Ron sounded slightly angry. "You're just going to forgive him and go and stay with him for two weeks? Harry, this is Snape we're talking about. You know, your enemy? Our enemy? He's hated us for five years."

Harry grew slightly impatient. He had to try to stay calm; he couldn't lose his best friend. "He only acted like he hated me. He told me that himself. I don't know how he feels about you two, but if it's any consolation, he did use your first names in a letter to me the other day. I don't think he hates any of us; it's just a front he has to put up. Would you rather he acted like our best friend, and raise everyone's suspicions?"

"Harry, please be careful." Hermione's voice was pleading. "How do you know it's not a trap?"

Harry was confused. It wasn't like Hermione to be cautious like this. "Hermione, he doesn't work for Voldemort, you know that. Why would it be a trap? Look, if it'll make you feel better, if anything doesn't feel right when I get there, I'll leave."

His friends still didn't seem too satisfied with his answers, but they had to accept that he was old enough to know when he was walking into danger. He looked at his watch, they'd been there longer than he'd thought; it was 3pm. Only an hour and a half to go. His butterflies had butterflies. He was so nervous.

The trio decided to shop again for an hour, they had to meet the rest of the Weasley family at four. Harry knew he then had to explain to Mrs Weasley why he wasn't able to stay with them. Molly would probably want to meet his 'second cousin', to check him out. It annoyed Harry sometimes how she was so protective of him, then again, most of the time it was nice.

Harry grew more nervous as 4:30 approached. They met up with the rest of the group, and Mrs Weasley said something to Harry about was he ready?

"I'm, um, not coming to stay with you Mrs Weasley, although I'm grateful for your offer."

"Oh." Molly sounded a bit put out. "You're not staying with that...family of yours are you?"

"No. I found out a few weeks ago I had a second cousin, living in Australia. He's moving back to this country, and he wanted to meet me, so he invited me to go and stay with him for the last two weeks of the holidays. I'm meeting him in about 20 minutes."

"Well, do you mind if I come to meet him with you?" Molly sounded incredibly worried. "You don't know anything about this man, he could be anyone. I won't bring everyone with me dear, I just want to check that you'll be okay."

Harry felt exasperated. "Okay, but really, I'm sure he's fine. He sounded nice from his letters."

"What's his name? How old is he?"

"I think he's mid to late thirties." Harry needed to stall; he hadn't thought she'd want to know his name. "His name is Sam Naples." He was proud of his quick thinking. Hermione and Ron looked as though they might burst into giggles at any time. Molly looked satisfied at his answer though.

4:30 rolled around faster then Harry had expected, and he and Molly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw Severus (or, at least, a disguised Severus) the moment he entered the pub, and called to him.

"Sam?" He looked at Severus and winked. He made his way over to a confused Severus, and made introductions.

"Sam, this is Molly Weasley, my best friend's mother. Mrs Weasley, this is Sam Naples, my second cousin from Australia. Mrs Weasley just wanted to come and meet you."

Molly smiled at 'Sam' and he tried to smile back. He knew the woman felt that she had to act like Harry's mother, but did she have to take it this far? Molly left about five minutes after that, with promises to see Harry on September 1st.

Harry and Severus were then left to get to know each other as father and son.


	9. All For Me

Who Are You To Me?

Chapter Nine

Severus and Harry finished loading Harry's belongings into the boot of the car, and climbed in. Severus turned to Harry, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam Naples?" He watched his son's cheeks flush red.

"She cornered me!" Harry tried to protest, worried that he'd made his father unhappy, but was surprised to hear Severus laugh. He'd never heard that before. He had to join in; the situation had been ridiculous in there.

"Well, at least you can think on your feet." Was that...pride Harry could hear?

"I didn't exactly have a choice. I wasn't about to tell her I was meeting Severus Snape in disguise could I? She would have never even let me near you!" Harry watched his father laugh again, before turning back to the steering wheel.

Severus was suddenly serious. "How did your friends take it?"

"Well, they were both shocked. Ron also seemed quite angry, but Hermione..." Harry paused. "She was...strangely worried. She said something to me about it being a trap. It isn't like her to be like that."

"Gra..." Severus stopped at the look on Harry's face. "Sorry, Hermione. She seems to be very protective of you." Severus sighed, and continued. "She has every right to be cynical, I suppose. After the way I've treated you all over the past few years."

Harry was quiet. He didn't really know what to say. What does one say to something like that?

Severus looked over to his teenage son, wanting to say so much more. He found that he couldn't quite find the words yet.

"The lights are green, Severus." Another driver confirmed this by hitting his horn. The car sped away from the junction, and Harry was grinning.

The drive to Severus' house wasn't an overly long one as he lived just on the outskirts of London. When they arrived, Severus finally removed the glamour charm. He shrunk Harry's luggage, and took him inside the house.

Harry looked around the entrance hall. The house was about four times as big as the Dursley residence. He turned to his father. "It's wonderful."

Severus smiled again, and took Harry upstairs. "My room is here," He pointed to a door. "Your room is next to your bathroom, just down here." They approached a door, and Severus followed Harry in.

Harry was awestruck. His room was huge. It was a medium blue colour, with a large bed in the middle of one wall. On the wall to the left, there was a desk with a computer on it, and opposite the bed, a cabinet with a TV, VCR, DVD player, and a stereo. There was also a bookcase, a wardrobe, and a chest of drawers. Harry slowly took this all in and then turned to Severus.

"Is this all for me?"

Severus looked at him. Surely the boy didn't need to ask. "Of course it is. It wouldn't be in here if it wasn't." He got a shock when Harry threw his arms around him, and whispered a thank you. Severus didn't know what he should do, so he patted Harry's back awkwardly.

Harry looked embarrassed when his stomach grumbled loudly. He looked at Severus, who, again, was smiling, and who looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. Harry was feeling slightly freaked out at all the smiling his father was doing.

Severus quickly prepared dinner, with Harry watching him all the while. When dinner was almost ready, Severus turned to Harry.

"Can you go into the dining room, and lay two places?"

Harry walked to the room he had been shown earlier, and laid the two places. He turned just in time to see Severus carry two steaming plates into the room. They seated themselves, and began to eat.

"Harry? Is anything wrong? You're very quiet."

"I guess..." Harry sighed, "It's a bit weird, being here, and seeing you smile. I mean, I'm very grateful, and I know you've had to pretend before, but..."

Severus stopped him. "Harry. I understand that it will be a little unusual for a while. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad, I know I've done it many a time. But do you remember what I said to you a few weeks ago? I told you that I have always loved you. I've hated having to lie to you, to pretend to be an unbearable man. I can be harsh, but it's the way I am with most people. When You-Know-Who is gone, then I will be able to stop pretending." Noticing that Harry had gone a whitish colour, he stopped. "Harry?"

Harry looked at his father, scared to ask the question he wanted to ask, scared of having to explain. "Do you know about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Severus looked confused.

"The prophecy that Voldemort," Severus flinched slightly, "desperately wanted, that day in the Ministry, the one about me."

"No. Can you tell me about it?"

Harry agreed to tell Severus after dinner. The finished their meal in silence, and took the plates to the kitchen before entering the living room. Harry took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"There was a prophecy made about me, saying only I have the power to get rid of him for ever. The last bit said that one of us has to kill the other to live. I apparently have power that he doesn't know about. But I will be either a murderer or a victim when it comes down to it." He looked at his father, who seemed to have turned even paler than usual.

Severus knew that Harry had a weight on his shoulders, and that people had been saying he would be the one to kill Voldemort, but to have it confirmed? That his son couldn't live his life to the full unless that madman was gone? It was crazy.

"Well then," Severus finally spoke. "We'd better make a start on training you in further magic. No son of mine is going to lose in a battle with Voldemort." Severus knew he sounded too blasé about it all, but what good would come of acting scared?

They talked for another hour or so, before Harry decided he'd better go and shower and go to bed. He'd gotten into the habit, whilst at the Dursley's, of going to bed at about 9pm, mainly to get out of the way. Severus said goodnight, then sat back down with a drink and thought about what he could teach Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was upstairs writing a quick note to Ron and Hermione.

_Hi you two! _

_Hope you are both well, I am enjoying my first evening here, we haven't done a lot. I was shown my room (it's huge by the way) then we had dinner and chatted. I'm just on my way to have a shower and go to bed. I would love it if you could come and visit sometime, I will ask about it if you want to._

_Well, I'd better be off, but I hope you reply soon!_

_Love, Harry._

Casting the glamour charm on Hedwig, he sent her off, and had his shower. When he was wrapped up in the sheets of his huge bed, he smiled, and thought about all the cool new spells and magic he was going to learn.

A/N – Thanks very much to all who reviewed the previous chapter:

HecateDeMort, leggylover03, separatriX, ShadowedHand, Sarahamanda (twice!) Anna Taure, Anarane Anwamane, Immortal Tears of, and thanks to Potions and Snitches – who put the story on their website! Thank you!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Randomness

Thank you to everyone for their continued support, I'm sorry I don't have an update for this yet, I've been so busy – I have a friend coming next weekend from America for a few days, I'm trying to sort my room out as I'm leaving home, and I also work 5 days a week. I hope to have a new chapter up ASAP. This note will be removed then.

I am putting this up because I have just noticed a review of my story (go read it – the story I mean!) by a person called 'Brilliant'.

I'm hoping this is just someone who want to annoy me, but it appears that they are either going to steal my story, or put the story on their website.

I have always thought it was common courtesy to ask the author of a story before putting a story onto another web page, or at least putting the website address down – see another of my reviews.

It annoys and upsets me when I see people copying other people's work and taking credit for other people's ideas.

So, I'm asking anyone who reads this to please be on the look out for this story or another one which is the same/extremely similar. If you find anything, please email me the web address so I can go and check it out.

Thank you very much.

AoD4585


End file.
